L'existence est une danse
by Anders Andrew
Summary: [Endverse] L'existence est une danse. Castiel est seul, sans partenaire. Il propose à Dean de danser avec lui, mais celui-ci s'obstine à refuser.


**Titre** : L'existence est une danse  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : Supernatural  
><strong>Rating<strong> : NC-17  
><strong>Genres<strong> : Endverse hurt/comfort et érotique (romance, of course)  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1343  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Il est 3h du matin, je pars à 5h pour prendre l'avion pour Madrid (voir Osric Chau entre autres) et je n'ai aucune envie de dormir (j'ai essayé pendant 2h, rien à faire)  
>J'ai écris ce texte pour marryblack, pour le 5 acts, sur le kink "Masturbation" et sur le thème "danse". Après avoir lu l'excellente fanfiction de Skadia "coeur poison", j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose dont je puisse être un peu fière, d'un point de vue littéraire. C'est le cas, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce texte-ci, raison pour laquelle je le poste rapidement avant de partir.<br>Je suis à peu près certaines qu'il doit rester quelques erreurs de concordance des temps (ma némesis personnelle) que j'essayerais de corriger à l'occasion.  
>Merci et bonne lecture<p>

* * *

><p>L'existence est une danse.<p>

La pensée traverse Castiel comme une étoile filante dans le ciel, et il rigole tout seul en se rendant compte que c'est parfaitement juste.

La vie est une danse. Elle est rythmée, soigneusement cadencée, parfois il y a des loupés. Et surtout, surtout, elle ne dure pas.

Lascif, il renverse sa nuque contre le dossier du canapé où il est avachi, et tend la main à Dean avec ce sourire en biais qui ne le quitte plus depuis qu'il a découvert la drogue.

Dean le regarde d'un air vide, abruti par l'alcool. Cas a bien remarqué qu'il buvait comme un trou ces derniers temps, mais il serait bien mal avisé de lui en faire le reproche.

Il croise les jambes, un peu frustré sans l'admettre. Quoiqu'il fasse, il se heurte toujours à un refus.

Car Dean ne veut pas danser. Pas avec lui.

Les jours s'enchaînent les uns aux autres et les étranglent aussi sûrement un nœud coulant autour du cou. La violence et la peur les blessent, mais ils continuent pourtant d'avancer, comme si cela représentait leur seule planche de salut – sauf que Castiel savait que c'était faux.

Il attendait simplement la fin de la danse.

.

Les ordres de Dean sont secs quand ils arrivent en ville. Sa voix rauque garde les traces de la nuit de beuverie il sent encore le whisky et le sexe.

Castiel adore ça, d'une certaine manière.

Mais quand il tend la main vers Dean, tandis qu'il descend de la jeep, dans un geste vaguement désireux, vaguement sincère, le chasseur le repousse de la crosse de son fusil.

Ils sont en terrain ennemi. Dean est trop sérieux, trop rigoureux. Il n'a aucune envie de danser maintenant.

.

Tout le monde a fini par se réfugier dans un petit camp au bord d'un lac, isolé par la forêt. Une route boueuse et cahoteuse y mène, et c'est un endroit relativement sûr, pour peu qu'il en reste un sur cette terre.

Castiel s'est installé de son propre chef dans un des cabanons du camp, et il y reçoit des âmes en peine pour lesquelles il prêche des paroles sans réelles significations et des prières murmurées peau contre peau. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime vraiment ça – pas assez de Dean dans tout ça – mais c'est la seule solution pour maintenir la stabilité au sein du camp. Les éléments les plus fragiles viennent se protéger des mauvais souvenirs dans son antre, il leurs offre du réconfort, de l'espoir, et eux en échange, du plaisir. Quelque chose d'éphémère, de magique. Rapide comme un souffle haletant. Fulgurant comme un coup de rein bien placé. Brutal comme un orgasme.

C'est une danse qu'il commence à maîtriser.

Cependant, lorsque Dean s'en aperçoit, il se met en colère. Une colère comme Castiel ne lui a jamais vu : froide, tremblante. Sans un mot, Dean lui fait la gueule, regard sombre et pli soucieux au front. Alors une nouvelle fois, Castiel lui tend la main.

Cette fois, c'est une invitation sans fioritures il y met les formes, afin que ce soit clair. Il lui demande de le rejoindre dans son lit, de lui tenir chaud. Il ne laissera plus personne y entrer, pour peu qu'il accepte d'être à lui.

Dean lui jette ce regard. Castiel ne sait pas comment l'interpréter. Il lui noue l'estomac et lui fend le cœur. Effrayé par ce qu'il ressent, il serre les poings en laissant retomber sa main.

Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que Dean acceptera de danser.

.

Lorsqu'il voit le Dean du passé pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il est définitivement stone. Pourtant sa perception est nette : c'est Dean, sans être tout à fait lui.

C'est fou comment il peut le sentir, rien qu'en le regardant, rien qu'au son délicieux de sa voix. Ça le fait sourire, et quand l'autre demande pourquoi, il ne sait quoi répondre.

Ça le fait sourire, c'est tout.

Il n'ose pas lui proposer de danser. C'est inhabituel pour lui de faire preuve de timidité, mais face à tous les refus qu'il a déjà essuyé, il ne se sent pas prêt à retenter le coup. Il a peur de ne pas réussir à danser avec d'autres partenaires si Dean ne veut pas être son cavalier d'un soir.

Finalement il n'a même pas à demander.

Cette nuit-là, son Dean débarque complètement soûl dans sa cabane. Il fait fuir les filles qui gisaient dans son lit, frémissantes et apaisées par les fumées ainsi que le sexe.

Castiel lui-même n'est pas sûr de pouvoir danser la valse. Il tangue sur ses deux pieds, maladroitement néanmoins, il sait que c'est sa dernière chance.

Demain il quitte la scène.

Dean lui prend le bras, et le fixe. Ses yeux verts sont beaux, beaux comme le Paradis auquel Castiel aspire depuis des années. Son haleine est chargée d'eau de vie. Ses cils frissonnent pendant qu'il se penche, et leurs lèvres se rencontrent doucement. Il guide la main de Cas entre ses cuisses tendues par le stress. La danse est tout un art qu'il a peur de pratiquer, Castiel l'a toujours su.

Avec un demi-sourire, il défait sa braguette ses doigts agiles tâtonnent fébrilement, avides de toucher.

Dean gémit, et c'est un son très doux, plus agréable que les drogues, plus agréable que les orgies.

La main de Cas empoigne fermement son sexe, et d'un roulement de poignet, le branle lentement. Sa paume frotte chaudement contre sa queue, ses doigts se referment sporadiquement en un étroit tunnel autour de sa verge. Il soupire et pose son menton sur l'épaule du chasseur. Il ferme les yeux en se laissant guider par cette sensation il n'est plus que désir brûlant, concentré sur ses mains s'activant entre les jambes de son unique amour. Il caresse délicatement ses couilles, savoure le contact de sa peau fine à cet endroit. Du pouce, il lisse les poils pubiens, et il sent le gland devenir humide, poisseux contre son poignet.

C'est parfaitement indécent. Le souffle de Dean devient court contre son oreille, et c'est tout un poème il a tellement envie de le serrer contre lui, mais il ne le fait pas.

Il masse la verge dure, retrousse la peau fragile, dénudant la turgescence carmine dans un hoquet de la part de son compagnon de danse. Son autre main s'égare, effleurant quelque chose de spécial, le mince bandeau de nerfs se trouvant entre les testicules resserrées et l'anus détendu. Celui-ci se contracte en le sentant approcher, et Dean pousse un couinement qui prend Castiel par surprise. Il écarquille les yeux, alors que son pénis en érection tressaute dans son pantalon de toile, le souillant sans pudeur, sans prévenir. Il déglutit, le cœur en émoi.

Dean s'agrippe à sa tunique, le faisant reprendre pied il a un travail à finir. La danse n'est pas tout à fait terminée.

Il glisse son index sur le muscle, entre les fesses de Dean, et en dessine le contour. Il tapote, frotte, et c'en est trop pour l'intrépide leader. Ce dernier mord le tissu sur son épaule et jouit dans un flot bouillant qui gicle sur sa main et sa jambe.

Enfin, Castiel peut l'enlacer – d'un seul bras, l'autre étant provisoirement hors service à cause du sperme dessus. Dean se niche dans son cou, rendu docile par l'ivresse – de l'alcool comme de l'orgasme.

« Merci. », murmure Castiel trop bas pour être entendu. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas nécessaire qu'il le soit. Il s'agit presque d'un vœux. Une étincelle d'espoir, une pensée rapide, irrationnelle : peut-être que la danse allait gagner un nouveau mouvement, peut-être qu'elle venait enfin de commencer. Peut-être qu'ils avaient le temps. Peut-être qu'ils continueraient de danser, même quand la musique aurait cessé...

La semence chaude coula le long de son bras ballant, gouttant sur le sol à mesure que ses éphémères illusions s'envolaient, fondant comme neige au soleil sous la réalisation brutale :

Jamais Dean ne lui aurait permis un tour de piste s'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'ils s'en sortent.

Leur danse était bel et bien finie.


End file.
